Frau Now BrownKau
Frau Now BrownKau (Frow Now Brown Cow) is a C.L.O.N.C. member and manager/owner of Sandy Drain Hotel. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main This is a cow that you don't want to make moo-dy! Little is known about the fearsome Frau Now BrownKau. But one thing is for sure, though: the heinous heifer's C.L.O.N.C. pals are from the wrong side of the meadow where the grass is most definitely not greener! Cosmic Kau The Frau kidnapped Zoshling First Officer Ooze in order to drain his Cosmic Gloop. It's unclear exactly what the Frau and C.L.O.N.C. plan to do with all the Gloop, but it's best to keep out of the Frau's way - especially when she's wielding a ghastly Gloop gun! Bovine brute After a misspent youth grazing on grassy gobstoppers, the Frau left her hometown of StrudelHofen with monstrously rotten teeth to start her villainous career as the commandant of the Scary Dairy. A fearsome set of false teeth later, the Frau was ready to put her evil plans into action. Data file Location: Unknown Job: Working for C.L.O.N.C. Features: Red lipstick Baddie buddies: Dr. Strangeglove, Sweet Tooth Notes *Red lipstick, the Frau's trademark look *The Frau posed as the manager of the Sandy Drain Hotel for a monstrous C.L.O.N.C. mission *Hooves kept in tip-top condition for a quick getaway. The Daily Growl As found here: Wanted in connection with gloop theft and Sandy Drain sabotage, Frau Now BrownKau is the menacing moo with friends in all the wrong places. Little is known about this former commandant of the Scary Dairy but rumour has it her "udderly" fearsome false teeth are a direct result of grazing on too many grassy gobstoppers back home in StrudelHofen when she was a calf. Likes Grass goolash and her vintage MooCow 4000 Milk Float. Dislikes Cattle grids and red rags. Weakness "This menacing moo hates to be without her fearsome false teeth." Moshipedia Fiction Sandy Drain Shenanigans She was the first newly introduced C.L.O.N.C. member of Season 2, where she features as the main antagonist in the second mission. You meet her in the lobby, after first encountering Simon Growl who claims to not know you, thus not granting you direct access to the hotel. However, if you find her teeth, she is okay with you staying. She later comes to the pool to announce the spa treatment. When you find a way to get into the room, you find Zack Binspin who's hair treatment turned out to be a contraption that caused his hair to grow excessively. You find her in another room where she "milked" First Officer Ooze out of Cosmic Gloop, using another machine. She uses a gloop gun to shoot at you and upon losing the battle, leaves beaming herself up like the other C.L.O.N.C. agents. Cosmic Countdown She appears as a cameo appearance on a photo in Big Chief Tiny Head's room. Upon interacted with, Super Moshi reads: "It's our little secret. Xoxo Frau". Shoney the Amazin' Blazin' Raisin (Song) In this Music Video, the Sandy Drain Hotel is shown to be open for anyone to enter. Frau seems to function as a bath superintendent. It is unclear if these are developments and/or if Frau is still with C.L.O.N.C. MV STABR sandy drain hotel peaceful.png MV STABR frau.png MV STABR sandy drain hotel dreadful.png Operation Frau is first encountered in the lobby of the Sandy Drain Hotel. In order to conceal her later malefactor-like persona, she acts innocent and implores the player to find her teeth. When they oblige, they are granted a free stay at the hotel, courtesy of Frau. When all seems to be going well, BrownKau proclaims that there will be spa treatment. However, when the player finds themselves with access to Zack Binspin's room, he can be seen with hair of extensive length as a result of the treatment, which was actually a contraption that causes excessive hair growth. In another room, she can be found abusing First Officer Ooze for Cosmic Gloop, utilizing another machine. To stop you in your tracks, she will fire a gloop gun, but after failing to stop you, she goes into a state of anger, much alike other C.L.O.N.C. agents. Design Frau's appearance, from her horns to her tail, is that of a chestnut red cow standing up on two cloven back hooves. Instead of front hooves, her large hands have three fingers on each. Her dark purple hair shows plum reflections, with her head hair gathered in a tight bun and her tail hair being a small, neat tuft. She has a light salmon coloured muzzle with large nostrils and a light grey spot in the middle of her face, reaching up to her two emerald green eyes. She wears make-up, with a red blush on her cheeks, red lipstick, and purple eye shadow. On her ears are light blue earrings in the form of teardrops. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye. Frau's notable muscular build is covered by a long-sleeved purple coat with a golden badge that reads "MANAGER" on her chest. Above it, a mustard neckerchief is tied around her neck. Under her purple coat, she either wears a teal sheath dress or a teal pencil skirt. Her kneeling legs are tiny when compared to the rest of her body, which is towering and formidable. She is depicted with constant frowning facial expressions and furrowed eyebrows, with her eyes notably turning red when angered. She often shows what can be interpreted as confident body language, by crossing her arms while standing. She is also shown rolling her eyes and holding her head up high. When walking, she swings her arms with the motion like an athlete. Trivia *As she was described as the "new" owner of Sandy Drain Hotel, it is unclear what happened to the original owner. *Her first name is Greta, which was revealed in issue #31 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine on page 22 as fact one of forty Moshi Monsters facts. *The word "Frau" is the german word for "woman" and would be used as a title in this case. The translation would be "Miss Now BrownKau". Additionally, the "Kau" could be a pun on the german verb "kauen", which translates to "chewing" and could reference the story relevance of her teeth. *Her name is a pun on "how now brown cow" *She was the only known C.L.O.N.C. agent to not be included in Katsuma Unleashed. Gallery Frau 2.PNG Frau 4.PNG Frau 1.PNG Frau 6.PNG Frau 8.png Frau7.png Frau Attack.png TC Frau Now BrownKau series 3.png Rocketboots Frau Now BrownKau.png|Trevor White's portfolio Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Characters